


Public Indecency

by MaeveBran



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry contemplates one of the places he's lived after leaving Lt. Reece's office in 1.11 "Skinny Dipper".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Indecency

Dr. Henry Morgan stepped into the elevator with Detective Jo Martinez's concern for his well being still ringing in his ears. He knew that eventually his awakenings in the river would catch some attention at the precinct, so he'd been prepared for the Lieutenant's lecture with is answers about somnambulism and sleeping naked. What he hadn't anticipated was the teasing from the rest of the police squad, though he thought he'd handled that with as much grace and dignity as he could muster in the sweat suit the cops had provided him with.

It was times like this that he missed the time he'd spent in Portland in the 1990's. Sure the Willamette River and the Pacific Ocean were cold, he'd only had a half hour to get to shore before he'd die again, but there had been advantages too. There was almost nothing that was too weird for the city, and the state's lax rules about public indecency, meaning there had to be some sexual intent to the nudity, had certainly been a bonus as he'd conducted his experiments in death.

But on the other hand New York had two things that Portland never could. One, a history and memories of Abigail and their life as a proper family with Abe. Abe was the other thing Portland would never have. Abe had made his life in New York and so would Henry. He'd put up with worse teasing than he'd gotten today to be near his son. So Henry resigned himself to a police file that would grow and walked out of the now open elevator to return to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> The Oregon Statute in question   
>  163.465¹   
> Public indecency  
> (1)  
>  A person commits the crime of public indecency if while in, or in view of, a public place the person performs:  
> (a)  
>  An act of sexual intercourse;  
> (b)  
>  An act of deviate sexual intercourse; or  
> (c)  
>  An act of exposing the genitals of the person with the intent of arousing the sexual desire of the person or another person.
> 
> (2)  
> (a) Public indecency is a Class A misdemeanor.  
> (b)  
>  Notwithstanding paragraph (a) of this subsection, public indecency is a Class C felony if the person has a prior conviction for public indecency or a crime described in ORS 163.355 (Rape in the third degree) to 163.445 (Sexual misconduct) or for a crime in another jurisdiction that, if committed in this state, would constitute public indecency or a crime described in ORS 163.355 (Rape in the third degree) to 163.445 (Sexual misconduct). [1971 c.743 §120; 1999 c.962 §1; 2005 c.434 §1]  
> (From http://www.oregonlaws.org/ors/163.465)
> 
> I don't see strolling naked from the river as qualifying as Public Indecency in Oregon. =)


End file.
